1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas concentration apparatus and, more specifically, to a volatile organic compound gas concentration apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Volatile organic compounds refer to liquid or gaseous organic compounds which have high vapor pressures and thus easily evaporate into the atmosphere. Such volatile organic compounds are known as air pollutants and toxic compounds having carcinogenicity.
In addition, it is known that a human respiratory gas, that is, an exhaled breath gas includes about 1000 types of compounds including volatile organic compounds at a considerably low concentration. Accordingly, when a specific compound among those compounds is detected as a biomarker, a condition and a disease of a patient may be predicted.